


Tale Spin

by spacekings



Category: Larry Stylinson Fanfiction AU, One Direction (Band), One-shot - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, M/M, dom!Louis, harry is a merman that turned human, innocent!harry, it's really smutty and has a lot of fluff, louis is harry's human, louis teaches harry how to have sex, merman!sex, rather adorable really, smut smut smut, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekings/pseuds/spacekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a merman that turns human and Louis is his human that teaches him how to have sex. Cue fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale Spin

"Are you sure you know what we're doing, Lou? I mean...I just learned how to use my legs! Neptune, I can barely stand while peeing without falling over and you expect me to have this thing called sex?" Louis laughed and shook his head in amusement at the younger boy who was lying naked underneath him on his bed.

 

They had just met about three months ago when Louis was walking on the beach one morning and he spotted a young boy that was lying unconscious on shore. Being the nice person Louis is, he hurried over to the limp body and gave the boy CPR. Minutes later the boy was came to, hacking up a bucket of water and when they made eye contact for the first time, it was love at first sight.

 

After asking a the boy a few questions to make sure his memory was okay because Louis thought the boy-whose name was Harry-had amnesia from his lack of knowledge of things. He knew this because the boy had no clue what clothes were or what a doctor was when Louis asked if he needed one. But Louis quickly discovered why Harry acted that way because the boy explained that he wasn't a land lover, he was a merman, in fact, he was Prince of the Seven Sea's.

At first, Louis didn't believe him like most people. But when Louis took Harry home for a shower and meal and turns out, when the boy got wet he grew a fucking tale and he showed him that he could control water and storms but he wasn't old enough to learn how to do the latter yet. 

 

Harry was only three years younger than him, the age of 16 while he himself had just turned 19. The two boys quickly become friends after that. Of course Harry had to go back to his palace a couple times for Prince duties and such but he mostly spent his down time on land with Louis and his friends that he soon met.

 

Louis' friends; Laim, Zayn, and Niall had been skeptical when he told them about Harry but after they met, they soon liked him and became good friends with the boy as well. It was as if Harry was their missing puzzle piece.

 

They were all from England but moved down to Florida in the States after dropping out of college because they wanted to start somewhere new and fresh. College just wasn't for them so Zayn and Liam opened up their own tattoo shop while he and Niall worked at a bar in town. Niall sang and played his guitar for entertainment most nights while Louis mixed drinks for customers and wiped down tables. They all lived in beach houses on Orlando Beach, Louis lived on his own while the three shared a big one that could fit up to seven people in case Louis decided he wanted to live with them or they got girlfriends.

 

Louis was the only one who was gay in his group of friends and everyone accepted him. Niall and Liam were bisexual and Zayn was pansexual (fell for personalities). Niall was also single and Liam and Zayn were trying out the whole couple thing. They were rather cute together if Louis was honest.

 

After knowing Harry for a month they became boyfriends and as time went on Harry had begged his father to let him stay on land with his lover because he was happier their than in the sea. Harry never felt like he fit in with his people unlike he did on land, he just felt right when he was surrounded by Louis and the other lads. He felt...safe. Harry's father and mother had reluctantly agreed and then had his daughter, Gemma, become the next ruler of the Seven Sea's instead of Harry.

 

So now here they were, about to make love for the first time in their shared room on a king sized bed that Harry helped pay for after he learned their land customs and got a job to help pay rent.

 

"Yes, I know what we're doing silly. I promise, you'll love it and I want to prove my love to you." Louis declared and Harry blushed and nodded, "Okay." He mumbled, "What do we do first? When I was a merman we got our woman and men impregnated by our saliva because we didn't have...dicks? Is that what you called it?." Harry stated as a matter of factly and Louis chuckled, he always thought that was so weird.

 

Louis leant down and kissed Harry's nose, "Yes, love. That's what we call it. Well, technically it's called a penis but we call is dick or cock for short. Anyways, it's rare for our men to get pregnant here but the way we make love is completely different from how your people do it." Louis said and Harry watched him intently, wanting to learn every detail so he would be good for his human. 

 

"What we do is we take our dick's when they're hard and we just...erm...stick them up our holes in our backside. Uh, let me show you for example with my finger. Don't worry, it only stings for a second and then you'll start feeling good once you get used to it." He informed the nervous looking younger boy and Harry nodded, leaning back further into the pillow and opening his legs further so Louis could get a better view of his hole.

 

Once he found out that human's had...things coming from his dick and hole he was shocked to find out that that's how they made love. Louis told him that woman had a vagina so they had sex in their and then for men, they used their...arsehole. It was rather disturbing information for Harry at first but he wanted to please Louis and also prove his love for him and that he trusted him so he went with it anyway.

 

Louis leaned down Harry's body until he was situated in front of the boy's hole and grabbed the lub that was sitting by him and rubbed his finger in it and rubbed it slightly against Harry's opening so he could be prepared for the intrusion, "Ready, babe?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry and the boy nodded, smiling down fondly at the elder and Louis returned it before slowly slidding his tip in until the ring of tight muscle reached his knuckle.

 

A pained gasp escaped Harry and Louis rubbed his thigh in a calming way and leaned up, kissing the boy on the lips, "Shh, shh, it's okay. It only hurts for a second, yeah? If it gets too much I can stop and we can try another time. I don't mind." Harry quickly shook his head, "N-No, it's okay. M'fine. Continue, please." Louis hesitated before nodding and inched his finger in further until it was all the way in. 

 

Harry was a writhing and moaning mess under him already and Louis only had one finger in. Smirking slightly, Louis began moving his finger in and out. Harry let out breathy moans and his eyes rolled in the back of his head because damn! That felt just so good.

 

"M-More! Please, Louis! I need more!" Harry begged and Louis chuckled, kissing the boys forehead and smiled down at the panting mess beneath him.

 

"Okay, love. I'm going to add another one, yeah?" Louis and and Harry nodded eargly and before he knew it there was a second finger inside him, stretching him out even more and Harry whined in please. It just felt so fucking good.

 

Louis was about to thrust his fingers when Harry stopped him, "I need more Louis, please! It just feels so fucking good!" Harry keened and Louis was shocked Harry swore (because the boy never did, he hated it) until Harry pushing his body down on his fingers snapped Louis out of his thoughts and he quickly obliged to the younger boy and added a third. Harry let out a rather loud moan and before Louis knew it, he was adding another finger and Harry was just fucking himself on them.

 

As hot as that was, Louis knew Harry was ready now for his throbbing and slightly leaking cock and he slowly pulled out, causing a whine to errupt from the younger boy but Louis shushed him, "Don't worry, love, I'm just going to push into you okay? It will feel weird but in a good way, I promise. And it's much bigger than my fingers so you will like it." Louis whispered in Harry's ear and Harry just moaned in response.

 

Louis shook his head in amusement and slowly pushed his aching cock in the boys hole, not stopping until he was all the way in.

 

"Fuck, I feel so f-fucking full." Harry murmured as he adjusted to Louis' length and Louis just grunted and craddled Harry's head to his chest, letting the younger boy suck on his nipple causing him to let out a moan himself.

 

"M'ready. Move!" Harry ordered around his hardened nipple and Louis obeyed, and began snapping his hips back and forth slowly to Harry could get used to it and then after a few minutes he began pounding into the boys body, and Harry was a writhing and moaning mess beneath him once again.

 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Louis!" Harry chanted as his body shook from the force of Louis' relentless pounding as their sweaty bodies rubbed up against each other. The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin and Harry soft and quick little moans. Louis bit his lip so hard he felt blood beginning to pool around it when he felt the familiar heat in his stomach and before he knew it he was cumming inside Harry, while letting out a long high pitched moan before collapsing next to the panting and sweaty boy once he had his orgasm as well.

 

"Fuck, that was amazing." Harry breathed, cuddling into Louis' side and Louis couldn't help but agree as he kissed the drowsy boys forehead in response and the two fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing smut so sorry if it sucks :/
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes, not edited


End file.
